bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Stranger Invasion
Stranger Invasion is the thirty-sixth episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on November 12, 2000, and is the fiftieth episode in production. Synopsis Zurg invades Roswell and takes it over, with the intent to build and deploy a surprise attack fleet to conquer Capital Planet. When Buzz decides to take Booster with him to Roswell on a patrol mission, they discover this plot and the two must work with the Roswellian military to foil Zurg's plan. Plot Under construction. Characters *Becky *Booster Munchapper *Buzz Lightyear *Sheriff *Evil Emperor Zurg *Grub *Mira Nova *XR *General Floyd Quotes *'Evil Emperor' Zurg: (After tricking Buzz) Ha! Made you look you dimwit! Trivia *Buzz and Zurg's fight is a tribute to Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker's fight in Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back. *During the tea party at the end, Buzz is wearing a hat and apron in a tribute to the Mrs. Nesbitt scene from Toy Story. Errors *In one shot, the black part of Zurg's waist is missing. *Zurg's chest armor is miscolored purple in one shot. *In several scenes, Buzz is missing his jetpack button. Voice Actors *Corey Burton as General Floyd'' and Soldier *Neil Flynn as XR *Stephen Furst as Booster *Wayne Knight as Zurg *Peter MacNicol as ''Major/Private *Stephen Root as Sheriff *Kath Soucie as PA Voice and School Teacher *Russi Taylor as Becky *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear *Frank Welker as Grub Production Details Animation Production By: Toon City, Inc. Unit Directors: Colin Baker, Romy Garcia Unit Coordinator: Wayne Smith Layout Supervisors: Jose R. Aoanan III, David Gonzales, Rosauro De La Vega, Emmanuel I. Padolina Layout Artists: Rowell Anchetta, Marlowe Ray Garcia, Abel Armesin, Misael Gotel, Gary Autencio, Zandro Hiplito, Benjo Camay, Jonathan Ledesma, Fritz Aldrin Casas, Gerlad Lina Toc, Al Doria, Michael Mercado Animation Supervisors: Romy Garcia, Dante Clemente Assistant Animation Supervisors: Jolan Calibuso, Nowel Villano Background Supervisor: Roberto Angeles Digital Director: Jonathan J. Tinsay Technical Director: Donato R. Vytiaco Digital Supervisors: Cynthia Antonio, Joy Valondo Animators: Rolando Angelo, Edwin Arcena, Joseph Jebilee Baldera, Ric Bernado, Lester Cabarles, Tednicolao Camahalan, Jerome Co, Joselito Cruz, Jocelyn Diaz, Sanny De Ramos Boyet Delfino, Noel Domingo, Rosalie Estacio, Sedelson Eugenio, Alexander Ferrarez, Akiblas Flores, Annabelle Galvez, Noriel Israel, Cynthis Javier, Don Juan, Renato Miranda, Rey Morano, Robert Ocon, Nomer Panlaqui, Manuel Pascual, Leonardo Ramirez, Jerry Reyes, Jojo Reyon, Warren Romero, Rommel Santiago, Raul Santos, Evangelina Soriano, Lorna Sun, Francis Tan, Arthur Tolentino, Denis Tomacruz, Oliver Regoniel, Penn Balnaja, Willy Leonardo, Rogel Venturanza, Danny Wabe, Mas Natividad, Donato Gallon, Francis Santos, Jebbie Barrios, Roger Quilatan, Lito Tamaya, Mill Jimenez, Mackoy Salvador, David Temperamente, Noel De Leon, Larry Pagcaliwangan, Romie Calingo, James Diores, Tess Mendoza, Sammy Canton, Japhet Bautista, Elsie Lopez, Edwin Santiago, Manny Magsaysay, Ruel Ramos, Roddy Erenio, Ibet Francisco, Dynes Fabian, Glenn Arriola, Allan Reyes, Rowen Pingkian, William Sy, Alex Acayen, Nonoy Lustria, Albert Arriola, Antonio Bugas, Bienifer Flores, Edgar Lorenzo, Alex Iguban, Jojie Gan, Harry Hallare, Armand Wong, Ronald Cayao, Toons Benitez, Magnifico Albert Compositors: Valman Agapito, Bernard Barrios, Dale Sy, Dexter Alpis, J'mee Trinidad, Nestor Marasigan, Julius Legaspi, Marry Ann Abary, James Arboleda, Melvyn Anthony Carreon, Soleda Curz Painters: Michelle Tan, Michael Salindong, Marife Sarmiento, Ma. Luisa Consolacion, Mikie Icaro, Marilyn Pasana, Francis Magpayo, Antonia Cardiente, Maria Clara Geologo, Jane Lizbeth Cabrera, Charina Mabalot Color Stylists: Nelia Emi, Milagros Baylon, Maria Cristina Feradez Scanners: Romea Venezuela, Socorro Rey, Jonathan Cu, Gilbert Lantion Category:Episodes